


Let's Finish What We Started

by fuckyeahHanandLeia



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Han and Leia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahHanandLeia/pseuds/fuckyeahHanandLeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they get a bit carried away, oops</p><p>thanks to the Carrison Crew ⚜ for the inspiration. Ilysm guys x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Han watches Leia out of the corner of his eye. They've finished their meal and now are engaging in polite conversation- she's laughing as she talks away to other people at the table and Han can't help but smile. Just looking at her makes him overcome with joy... but also apparently, he feels something else. Internally he groans, not here...not now. They aren't going to be alone for at least another hour. He feels the material around his crotch tighten and realises that this is about to be the most excruciatingly frustrating dinner party he's ever attended. He presses his lips firmly together and clasps his hands together, his nails digging into the back of his hand. Desperately he tries to block images of her naked beneath him from his memory. At that moment, Leia turns to him, a quizzical look on her face. 

"Han, are you ok? You look like you're in...pain?"

He smirks to himself, if only she knew. 

"Yeah I'm fine" he manages to say through gritted teeth, forcing a smile. 

"Ok..." she doesn't look convinced. Her soft voice makes it worse, he's going to have to excuse himself in a minute. Her attention is no longer focused on the rest of the conversation but on him. She notices a hair out of place and gently tucks it back behind his ear, her finger lingering on his jaw. Leia smiles at him and Han breathes in sharply. Fuck, she's really not making this easy at all. She turns back to the conversation and subconsciously takes his hand, intertwining their fingers. Han still struggles to concentrate, the bulge in his pants not showing any signs of easing off as Leia gets distracted by Luke talking about some new rebel advancement. Chewie sits next to Luke on the opposite side of the table and he roars gently, bringing Han out of his daze and getting his attention - he can tell something is up... and probably exactly what. Distracted by his copilot, he forgets that Leia's hand is still in his grasp and gently lets their two hands fall into his lap. He curses under his breath and shuts his eyes tight, desperately trying to contain himself. 

When he manages to prise then open, he curses- Leia has noticed and she whips her head around to glare at him. They make eye contact that he instantly regrets making as he desperately finds somewhere else to look, guilt spreading across his face.  
He looks up at his wife, well aware she's going to be mad and ready to face the onslaught of abuse he's about to receive for ruining a perfect evening. He bites his lip, preparing himself for what's about to come but to his surprise, she's not scowling... she's grinning. A mischievous grin that makes him harder than before. She palms him gently through his trousers and he inhales sharply, an almost audible gasp. 

"Fuck you, Leia" he mutters under his breath. She's teasing him, fully aware of the consequences of her actions. She squeezes his hand and turns back to the conversation. Quickly, she pretends to check her watch, although time really has no relevance. 

"Excuse me, um, it's getting late, Han and I really must be getting back. Thank you for a lovely evening" 

She smiles at those around the table and begins to rise from her seat. Subtly, Leia turns to look at Han but is greeted by his confusion. He raises his eyebrows... he's half shocked, half still trying to figure out what the hell she's playing at. 

"Here, Han. Would you take my coat please?" 

Only then does he realise what she's means, a look of amusement washes over his face. He pushes his chair back and stands up, draping the coat over his left arm so that it covers his very obvious bulge. The rest of the table say their goodbyes as Luke speaks up. 

"Do you have to go? It's only nine thirty!" he whines. 

Chewie subtly kicks him under the table but he takes no notice. The pair stifle a laugh, Leia struggling most of all. Her poor brother has no idea. 

"Yeah sorry Luke we have.. we have um..." she has no excuse for their departure - at least one that's suitable to share in the presence of her respected colleagues anyway. 

"we have to get started on stocking the Falcon for our trip next week. There's a lot to do, sorry buddy" 

Han finishes her sentence for her and Leia breathes a sigh of relief, grateful for her companion. He takes her hand and smiles at his friends- he knows exactly what's coming and it's put him back in a good mood. 

He gently leads her out of the restaurant and as soon as the door shuts behind them, they simultaneously burst into laughter. 

"What the hell are you playing at, that was important Leia!" he tries to sound serious but simply can't, he doesn't really care for serious dinner parties anyway. 

"We'd been there for hours, it was getting boring!" she giggles

He leads her across the car park, the both of them half-running, desperate to gain some privacy. Han gets in first and turns the key in the ignition, pulling his seatbelt over him as fast as possible. He doesn't think he can make it home, the tent formed in his pants is unbearable, but he's gonna have to make it. The door shuts behind Leia and she throws her bag and shawl onto the back seat. She leans across and stops him from driving off, unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching across to take his face in her hands. He breaks off the kiss quickly.

"Stop" he chuckles "I won't make it home" 

He tries to protest but fails miserably against her efforts. She places a finger on his lips to quieten him and reaches for his belt buckle. 

"What?! Here?!!' he exclaims, finally understanding her intentions. "That's not like you"

"I don't care" she whispers, kissing him deeply again and continuing to remove his trousers. 

"Holy Shit" 

Han can't believe her change of heart. He contemplates pushing her off, waiting until they make it home but simply can't find the will. 

He looks down to find her swiftly removing the now-tight restraints of his boxers. She's almost straddling him, leaning across so much that she might as well be in the drivers seat alongside him. He leans forward and attacks her neck with his mouth, desperate to leave a mark. 'Maybe Luke will finally get the hint when he sees this' he thinks to himself, chuckling. He can't bring himself to continue much further however because Leia has finally removed all items of clothing from his bottom half.

His erection springs free and she stares at it hungrily. She wastes no time in relieving him as she quickly wraps her hand tight around him and pumps slowly. 

'Leia' he moans 'no teasing. I've been waiting long enough' 

She looks up at him and grins.

'Okay hotshot' she whispers and leans across, her face now in his lap. She smears his precum with her thumb and then instantly sets about pleasuring him with her mouth. She takes him as far as she can and he gently grazes the back of her throat. Han throws his head back, unable to form words anymore. He wraps both of his hands around the headrest behind him, giving her as much space as possible. She pumps the remainder of him with her hand and gently bobs her head in his lap. His breaths are jagged and he can no longer keep his eyes open but he reaches and places his hands on the back of her head, urging her to continue and pulling her hair gently. She moans and the vibrations nearly send him over the edge. She increases her speed and then starts to gag as he repeatedly thrusts himself into the back of her throat. He can't take anymore and places his fist in his mouth to prevent him from moaning and allowing the whole restaurant to know what they're up to. He explodes in her mouth and she moans again, swallowing every last drop. 

"Leia" he moans and she sits up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Holy shit that was good". 

He's beaming from ear to ear, head still thrown back as he tries to recover his breathing. Slowly his breaths return to normal and she returns to the passenger seat. Her left hand rests on the inside of his thigh.  
He looks at her and bites his lip, still lost in her amazing performance. He reaches to pull his seatbelt on and she does the same. 

"Holy shit, you're definitely getting a reward when we get home" he says, still slightly breathless. 

"I look forward to it" she smiles and he leans across to kiss her before starting the car, desperate to finish what they've only just started.


	2. Okay hotshot, whatever you say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they make it home somehow and Leia remembers a little surprise she got for Han... needless to say, he's pretty happy about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to Sarah who's been asking me everyday for 3 weeks 'Lauren, write chapter 2!' ... so much so her name in my snapchat is 'Chapter 2'. Here you go Sarah! Lysm you nutter x

The journey home seems to take forever, the car is painstakingly slow and Leia finds herself wishing she was on the falcon- although impractical as everyday transport, it's fast, fast enough to get them home before she bursts from anticipation. Before they've even pulled up on the drive, she has her keys in her hand and has grabbed her things from the backseat ready to make the dash into the house as quickly as possible. As they pull up, Han's eyes dart across to her and he smirks, raising his eyebrows as he exits the car. By the time he goes to lock it, his wife is at the front door, frantically fumbling with the house keys. Calmly, he walks towards her and slides his arms around her waist, embracing her tightly from behind and resting his chin on her head.

"May I?" he holds out his hand for the key and unlocks the door.

"I hate you so much" she grins, biting her lip as she stares up at him. 

As she makes her way inside, he remains on the doorstep, hands in his pockets as he stands grinning to himself and quietly chucking at her. When she turns to see his yet to follow her, she dashes back in the direction of the door. 

"Aren't you coming hotshot?" she places one hand on his chest and with the other, pulls his head down so that his lips meet hers. Without breaking the kiss, she pulls him inside by his tie and shuts the door behind them. 

"God I've missed this" she remarks breathlessly, again making her husband simply laugh to himself. 

"I've missed you! I haven't seen you like this in..." he blows air out of his mouth as he pretends to think back "in forever"

She simply shrugs and reaches for his tie, undoing it as he slides his jacket off and hangs it on the coat hook behind him. Before he's even turned back to look at her, she pushes him roughly against the wall and kisses him deeply. 

"Damn, Leia, slow down" 

His 'protests' fail and she deepens the kiss even further, exploring his mouth with her tongue. His arms wrap protectively around her and explore her back. 

A short while later, she pulls away. 

"Oh I almost forgot! I got you a present" she smiles almost devilishly at him and turns to dash upstairs like an excited child.  
"Don't move I'll be back in a sec!"

As she disappears off into their bedroom, Han paces slowly into the living room and rubs his jaw, his mind a bit all over the place. He blinks a few times and then again chuckles to himself, obviously still in disbelief. He hasn't seen Leia act this way in so long and he's trying desperately not to completely lose control. He sits down on the sofa softly and removes his cuff links, undoes his top button and slips his shoes off. He runs a hand through his hair as he leans back, slumped on the sofa, hands in his pockets as he anxiously waits for the return of his wife... who is doing god-knows-what upstairs. 

A few moments later, she reappears, leaning seductively against the door frame to the living room. She tries to remain serious but ends up in a fit of giggles over her own actions. He whips his head around to see what she's doing and his eyes widen. 

"Damn, Leia" he whispers, his breath quite literally taken away by the sight of her. 

"I thought I'd surprise you"

She's grinning from ear to ear, well aware of what she's doing.

"Do you like it?" she twirls around quickly but elegantly and he makes his way over. She's dressed only in a golden piece of lingerie, tinged with purple, that floats down from her shoulders and rests just below her hips. It's ever so slightly see-through and hugs her curves beautifully. He runs his hands down her sides and then pulls her closer to him, his hands resting gently on her behind and both of her hands resting on his chest. 

"You know you always drive me crazy... you don't have to ask" he smiles down at her and she mirrors his expression back at him. 

"I know... I just like to see the look of disbelief on your face" 

"Mhmm you do, don't you? You're always coming up with new ways to impress me"

He leans and kisses her quickly and she beams back at him. 

"I can think of a few tricks I've got up my sleeve" 

As they talk, they slowly retreat backwards toward the sofa behind them, obviously having no intentions of going up to the bedroom just yet. 

"what you pulled on me in the car...well that, that was just something else" 

He's obviously not taking her mood for granted and is still struggling with the fact that she blew him in public, in a parking lot. He shakes his head ever so slightly in disbelief. 

"What?" she giggles. "You didn't think I was capable of such talent?" 

"Certainly not in public I didn't, no" his obvious love for her recent action is evident on his face. 

"Well maybe I could show you something else then?"

She bites her lip and he raises his eyebrows in amusement. He opens his mouth to speak but never gets the chance to as she pushes him back forcefully onto the sofa. She straddles him and starts to unbutton his shirt, his hands tracing up and down her back. Once removed, she moves onto his trousers and belt, the latter still undone from their earlier escapade. When he's finally naked she stops and looks at him, amusement on her face. 

"What now?" she asks, although she already knows the answer. 

"Now it's your turn" he smirks, taking in her beautiful form above him. 

Han does his half- smile that always melts Leia's heart instantly and then reaches for the bottom of the lingerie, pulling it over her head so that she now joins him in their lack of clothing. 

"damn" he whispers to himself "how did I get so lucky?" 

she pretends to slap him jokingly across the cheek 

"you didn't flyboy, I did" she grins at him and he reaches a hand to trace her neck, slowly drawing lines with his finger along her jaw 

"maybe sweetheart, but you're definitely something else" 

His hand traces down her chest, stroking her collarbones and working its way towards her nipples. He traces each in turn with his index finger, gently drawing circles around each one. Suddenly she grabs his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. 

"stop with the teasing" she grins wickedly "I can't wait any longer"  
she leans forward to kiss him and then adjusts herself so that she sits on him in a more suitable position, his growing hardness directly beneath her. 

"what do you think you're doing?"  
he teases, an eyebrow raised quizzically 

"finishing what we started in the car befo-"

He places a finger on her lips to stop her talking. 

"no you're not. You had your turn, now it's time for me to give you your reward" he grins at her and trails his hands to her hips. She pretends to finally give in without actually ever protesting at all. 

"Okay hotshot" she takes his face in her hands and kisses him again "whatever you say"


	3. Now it's my turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut

"Good" he grins at her appreciatively and flips them over so now she lies on the sofa beneath him and he rests on top, propping himself up with his arms either side of her head on the arm of the sofa. He makes his way down, leaving a trail of kisses as he does so but before he reaches her heat, he gently strokes one finger over her, collecting the moisture that's pooling in between her legs. His finger tip circles her gently and she arches her back as he continues on his way down. His breath tickles and she grabs the back of his head, urging him to hurry up. Han sweeps his tongue over her and she moans gently. He looks up to smile at her but her eyes are closed tightly shut as he relieves her tension. One finger dips gently inside her and she clenches around him, pressing her lips firmly together and pulling on his hair softly. As he removes his finger and goes to replace it with his tongue, she pulls him up to meet her face. 

"No time. I need you. Now."

"My pleasure, princess"

He smirks again and slips one hand behind her head. He kisses her deeply and she can taste herself on his lips, her sweetness glistening on his chin. 

"You ready?" she can feel him pressing up against her stomach and nods desperately, not trusting her voice enough to speak.

"Well, if you insist" he laughs softly and down so his lips once again meet hers, engaging her in yet another deep kiss. He holds himself up with his left hand and with his right, he takes himself and positions himself at her entrance. Slowly he pushes inside and she shudders beneath him, squeezing her eyes closed. She wraps her legs instinctively around him and snakes her arms around his back, tracing his muscles with her fingertips. Han moans internally- fuck he'd missed this. He'd forgotten how good she felt around him.

"Leia" he groans "I need... to move" she loosens her legs and he moves out, thrusting back into her sharply. She moans audibly and he smirks, continually thrusting into her as he too squeezes his eyes tight shut. 

"Faster, Han... faster" she barely makes the words out and he knows that he's quite literally taking her breath away- as well as his own. 

"Anything for you sweetheart"

He quickens his pace and she arches her back again, moaning involuntarily. After a few more thrusts, he feels her clench around him and knows she's close. 

"Leia" her head is thrown back and he too struggles to maintain his focus. "Leia, look at me" 

She opens her eyes and stares up at him and smiles. He quickly kisses her gently, still moving back and forth into her. 

"You ready?" he asks, barely able to make sounds himself. She nods in response. He feels himself begin to twitch and closes his eyes, biting down on his lip. 

"Ok...." he gasps and struggles to catch his breath, as does she. "Ok come for me Leia". Han releases into her and she moans, arching her back and digging her nails into his back. His trusts become sloppy as she wraps her legs around him. Eventually he comes to a halt and they both gasp for air. His head rests on her shoulder and he almost collapses on top of her, completely breathless. 

After several moments, they switch places and he lies on the sofa, her on top of him with her head resting gently on his chest. His arms wrap protectively around her and they both struggle to regain their lost breath. Leia breaks the silence. 

"Damn.. that was..."

"that was pretty incredible" 

This time, he finishes her sentence for her as its Leia who is lost for words, unable to put form a sentence to describe their electric connection. 

"Holy fuck... we should do this more often" she laughs and hugs him close, his chest still rising and falling rapidly as he catches his breath. 

"We should... I'd like that very much" 

She laughs at his response and grins, although he can't see her mischievous smile. 

"I'm sure you would mister, I'm sure you would"


End file.
